Change
by random dude 01389
Summary: Change is an unavoidable fact of life. You can not prevent it, only delay it, something that the world of remnant will learn the hard way, for a veteran of the great war that turned his planet into a radioactive dust bowl and who had his entire world changed in extremely brutal fashion is coming to remnant; and he is bringing the winds of change with him.-UNDER REWRITE-
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first time writing a story in fan fiction so it would be much appreciated if you could leave constructive reviews **ONLY** and not flames. Also please enjoy what I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

It had been several months after the minutemen's victory over the institute under the leadership of their new general, (a promotion that was made under duress by the last survivor of the original minutemen), Nathaniel grey or as he is more known, the sole survivor, the butcher of Nuka world. Under their new general's leadership, the minutemen were transformed from the laughing stock of the commonwealth to a force so organized and capable that they were now recognized as a force to be reckoned even by the brotherhood of steel.

It should be noted though that this dramatic transformation did not happen overnight, it was the result of new training regimens put forth by both grey and another member of the original minutemen, colonel Ronnie Shaw, which was based on their combined experiences as a member of the original us army and a veteran of the conflict for Alaska and a member of the minutemen respectively. In addition to the new training regimens, a restructuring of the command structure was also initiated to eliminate the previous mistakes that lead to the failure of the past incarnations of the minutemen. Thanks to those changes, in addition to the diplomatic efforts on behalf of grey, which in addition to establishing friendly or at least amicable relationships with the other factions, gained the minutemen new allies, the faction had grown exponentially and as a result had attracted the attention of the institute.

The ensuing conflict had been a long and grueling one and had bled the faction badly but due to both the perseverance of their general and their members in conjuncture with their established supply routes with the settlements under their protection had won them the conflict. But that victory had come at a heavy cost to the sole survivor himself, as he had been forced to kill his own son who turned out to be the leader of the institute and who had been personally responsible for a series of atrocities, thus leaving him the sole surviving member of his family. The damage this event caused him would become known only a month afterward in a very brutal fashion.

Merely a month after the end of the conflict many settlements under minutemen association began reporting an increase in attacks by raiders with ever increasing number of casualties and ever increasing damage done to the infrastructure of the settlements. In the case of the first few attacks the damage done was similar to the damage done by your average raiders , but as the attacks increased it became evident that there was a level of discipline and organization in the attacks, as there were multiple bands of raiders involved in each attack and there were always objectives and motives beyond simply looting, pillaging, and the other expected motives raiders have. To his horror, grey have found that the raiders behind the attacks included slavers as a number of civilians had been taken during the chaos of the attacks and after dispatching scouts to identify the base from which the attacks had been launched, which was located at the site of the former amusement park of Nuka world, he decided to handle the matter personally as the rest have been occupied with other matters regarding running the commonwealth smoothly. A week later the number of attacks had decreased and as time passed the attacks started decreasing in number but things were not as they seemed for the changes in grey's personality begun showing themselves more and more with each band of raiders he neutralized. In the beginning while he was methodical and calculative he still showed remorse and captured prisoners to interrogate, but as he found more and more about the modus operandi of his opponents the colder and more ruthless he became; an phenomenon that became a serious cause of concern for his companions who noticed the changes and became disturbed about the sudden shift in behavior.

His method of operation became known through the raiders who were unfortunate enough to face him in combat, at least those who survived that is, who described entire teams of their members disappearing without a trace, at least in the beginning. Matters were only going to become worse, as time passed with entire outposts going dark and entire hideouts becoming silent as a grave with their entire garrisons slaughtered to the last. Things finally reached their breaking point when the sole survivor reached Nuka world. It was at Nuka world that the minutemen and his companions realized the extent of the mental damage done to the sole survivor due to the events of the conflict with the institute and what the institute had done to him before he became the general of the minutemen. It began with the usual taunting done through the raider radio station at Nuka world, only for it to go silent; shortly after the only thing heard where the terrified screams of dying raiders screaming about a ''tin man in green'' slaughtering them. By the time, minutemen reinforcements arrived to reinforce their general Nuka world had been cleansed of raiders and slavers but he was bleeding badly and his power armor suit had been rendered completely unsalvageable while his combat armor that he wore underneath had been heavily damaged and almost all of his weapons were out of ammunition. But that had not been what really showed the extent of the damage, no, that was displayed by the extent of the damage done to overboss colter who had been killed before he could enter his power armor suit and had been missing half his torso and thigh as well as his entire left arm, from the shoulder to the palm of his hand. In addition to colter, the damage that was done to the leaders of the other factions also painted a very disturbing sight: Nisha the leader of the operators had her limbs blown off and cauterized and left to bleed to death through a series of small cuts at the torso, the thighs and the back as a mockery of her ideals, William and Mags black had been chained to the wall of their headquarters with bomb collars attached to their necks which had been detonated during a meeting thus killing a lot of the operators and mason the leader of the pack had been amputated by gunfire and then further dismembered with cold precision despite screaming for his life all the while.

Needless to say, those actions would come to cost grey greatly as the first rumors that their leader had cracked under the pressure had started circulating amongst the minutemen and the other factions had become increasingly concerned about his mental health and qualification as a leader. The situation would be resolved with the formation of a council which would act as representatives of the minutemen, which grey would be allowed to join only after his issues had been resolved, something that took months of treatment and therapy, and even then it became apparent that his scars would never completely vanish. an additional side effect his actions had, was the fact that raiders were now attacking less frequently, due to their fear of "The butcher of Nuka world" the nickname grey had been given by the raiders due to the ruthlessness he had displayed while in Nuka world, that had allowed the organization of settlement militias to help defend against raider and super mutant attacks by acting both as a quick response force and the first line of defense in case of attack until reinforcements could arrive.

It is at this point in time that the minutemen started experimenting with creating a more useful application of the teleporter technology the institute used in order to allow faster and safer movement between settlements as well as depriving raiders of routes of attack. It was decided that the first to use the newly developed prototype would be grey because of his experience with the original teleporter used by the is on the day of the experiment that our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone. I would like to thank the reviewers who gave positive comments, but I would like to urge anybody who reviews to leave a detailed review so that I will know what mistakes to correct, if any, and why people liked what they liked.

That said please enjoy what I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

 **Chapter 2: The winds of change are howling**

It was a sunny day in Boston. The skies were clear and the winds were calm, it seemed as nature was finally calming down after the severe rad storms that had plagued the region, after the detonation of the institute's reactor, all those months ago. In contrast, there was a scene of pandemonium that was playing out, as the minutemen were preparing for their new teleporter prototype's test , with supplies being moved all over the place along , with various minutemen moving to their posts in order to establish a secondary perimeter or ensure the stability of the primary perimeter.

'' _Sturges, how are the teleporter's readings? ''_ asked grey towards the minutemen's resident engineer , _''They are within acceptable parameters, but I would feel more_ _comfortable if we had nick test it first, no offense general, but it is still a prototype and we do not know what might go wrong, or if we will be able to help you if anything goes wrong,''_ wasthe reply. '' _Not to mention that if something happens to you general, the minutemen will suffer a severe blow to their morale, even after what happened at Nuka world, many minutemen defer to your judgment over the council's, sir''_. Those words were uttered by Preston Garvey, third in command and the man who gave the promotion to grey in the first place, '' _they see the formation of the council, as a power grab after a moment of weakness on your behalf, a moment of weakness they believe was justified, after what we found to be the fate of the raider's victims''._ Garvey was referring to the uproar that followed the creation of the council, in the wake of the events of Nuka world, with many of the minutemen believing that it was a power grab in the guise of allowing their general time to recover from the mental trauma that he was most definitely suffering from, they argued that anyone would have been as remorseless as he was, especially in regards to the pack, who as it had been found had fed _**children**_ to their pets. In contrast to the above argument, others argued that while they could sympathize with grey, he _was_ the leader of the faction and he should have acted with more restraint.

'' _The truth lies in the middle, both sides have a point, but the matter at hand is ensuring a safer and quicker method of transportation for our troops, and while I agree that having the general test it first is very dangerous, the fact remains that he is the only one with experience in the matter, and we will have to take the risk, as daunting as it sounds_.'' Said danse, a former member of the brotherhood of steel who grey had agreed to take with him as part of his faction, after it had been discovered he was a synth, as an alternative to an execution, and as a token of respect for his service to the brotherhood. Danse was also second in command due to his experience, a position that would have been given to Ronnie Shaw had she not insisted she could do more good, training the future generations of minutemen rather than commanding them, thus giving the position to danse, who had taken to his role with a stern but just disposition and an insistence on following protocol, but allowing and even encouraging independent, creative thinking and seizing the initiative during combat.

'' _I understand what you are talking about, Preston, and while both of you have a point, the fact remains that I have been chosen by the council and if I refused, it could cause further unrest, and we all know how bad that would be, specifically considering the arrogant and polarizing behavior the representatives of diamond city, have shown during the last meeting. Besides, if it is indeed a power grab, well they are in for a rude awakening, I did not perform our command structure's reconstruction for nothing. I have read the brotherhood's history and what happened to the CPG and I will not allow these events to unfold again, under any circumstance. Also in case something happens to me command of the minutemen will go to you guys, and Colonel Shaw, I would like to see them try to take control from you and Shaw_.''

'' _after all that is why I am wearing this suit of t-60f power armor, in case something unprecedented happens, and I am forced to take some serious damage before I can fight back, and if something goes wrong with the teleporter it should buy me some time. Now let's go, we got a teleporter to test''._ And with that mini-speech, the argument was resolved with grey ushering everyone to get to their posts for the experiment to begin.

After the perimeter's stability had been ascertained and the final preparations had been completed (the preparations had been interrupted, after Garvey received word that a settlement needed their help, and he had been told to take a force and go to their help) Grey had taken his position at the teleporter and things appeared to be stable.

It was at this point, that the universe decided to be absolutely malevolent, towards the sole survivor in particular, and things went from bad to worse.

It begun with a low whirring noise, only for Sturges to notice a sudden spike in the voltage of the current being fed to the teleporter through a series of generators put there for that exact purpose, which was countered with an increase in the quantity of coolant being fed, as the temperature of the machine had been increasing. That had been the first sign of the coming disaster. Next grey complained that he had started feeling hotter in his suit of power armor which was dismissed as a natural side effect of the energy field produced by the teleporter. The response was the same after a while when grey, reported an even bigger increase in temperature inside the armor. At the same time, Sturges noticed that same spike in the voltage returning and activated the cooling system again to counter it, unfortunately, for everyone involved in the experiment, and to Sturge's horror , the spike begun to build up, with arcs of electricity shooting around each and every component of the device, and to everybody's horror grey as well, before his power armor caught on fire and the teleporter began charging with an ever increasing rise in voltage, with Sturges desperately trying to decrease it, succeeding momentarily, only for the voltage to suddenly increase immensely. Meanwhile, grey was trying to get out of his power armor but the increase in temperature, had busted the ejection button, and the arcs of electricity were playing havoc with the armor's systems making his escape extremely difficult. And then he heard it.

The teleporter exploded, with shrapnel landing almost a kilometer away from the site of the experiment, with the only thing left of the area where the teleporter had been, being a crater. After the minutemen recovered from the explosion, and the wounded had been treated and the dead buried, they lowered their heads and took off their helmets and hats in a moment of silence, for their fallen general and their fallen comrades. Afterwards the search for the reasons behind the disaster began, which was found to be a sabotaged resistor and a sabotaged capacitor in addition to a sabotaged inductor, which had resulted in the immensely strong spike in the voltage, which in turn led to the explosion. When the minutemen searched the house of the technician in charge for the placement of these components, they found him with his throat slit and in a pool of his own blood. After three months of research, they found out who the killer was, x6-88, a former institute courser , who was seeking revenge on grey for the institute's destruction, who got pretty much vaporized with extreme prejudice by the sole survivor's companions in retaliation.

What his companions did not know was that the sole survivor had survived the explosion, but was in an extremely dire situation, for the explosion had dislocated him in time and space, in another world, the world of Remnant.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who has left a constructive review. You are giving me the inspiration to continue writing. Also chapter 4 is in progress.

Please enjoy the chapter .

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

 **Chapter 3: Awareness and Adaptation**

Pain, agony and the feeling of searing heat, were what greeted Nathaniel gray when he regained consciousness. After giving himself a minute to get his bearings, he realized that he had electrical burns all over his arms and legs, because of the electrical arcs, heating up his armor while he was in the teleporter. In addition to the electrical burns, he had also suffered some minor bruising, lacerations and cuts due to being thrown around after the teleportation. As it turns out, the explosion had knocked him a few meters away, as indicated by the indentation in the ground. But that had not been what attracted his attention; what caught his attention was, the fact that he was not where he expected to be.

The first thing that he noticed, was the diverse flora, and fauna, that spread everywhere he looked, with lush vegetation, pine and oak trees everywhere, birds chirping( which was one of the biggest surprises the sole survivor experienced), and the scent of freshly bloomed flowers and animals of all kinds moving around, animals and plants that he knew were extinct, or had mutated , thanks to the residual radiation levels that earth was still polluted by nearly three centuries after the great war. It was an invigorating sight, but grey did not have time to admire the sights, he had to take inventory and ascertain his situation.

The next thing he noticed, and what seemed to seal the fact that he was not in his homeworld, was the absolute _liveliness_ , that seemed to characterize the entire location in which he was, because while it is true, that there are many lively places in the commonwealth, especially the settlements of goodneighbour and diamond city, there wasn't a place in the commonwealth that could compete with the sense of _life_ that seemed to permeate this forest .At all.

And finally and, most importantly, there was the fact that he was alive when he should have been dead, after all surviving an explosion, whilst being in the middle of it, and with high temperature along with high voltage currents crackling all around him, _**were**_ , if not _**are**_ pretty much zero, and because he could still feel pain, he was certain he was still alive.

With that conundrum resolved, taking inventory took precedence, with the most important part being, checking the condition if his suit of power armor, which he was certain had taken quite the serious beating. A quick inspection showed that the damage was indeed severe, with both the actuators and servos on both the arms and legs of the armor, displaying obvious signs of wear and tear, more than likely from the high temperature, and the arcs of electricity that were created during the test, while the energy field produced by the armor, which enhanced the strength, of the wearer had also diminished, possibly for the same reasons. Additionally, the armor had sustained severe damage in regards to its durability, and while it was certain that it could still take some damage, its defensive capabilities had been reduced greatly compared to a fully repaired suit, and he honestly doubted it would take more than a few hits, before it was rendered unsalvageable, but until then he would use it to buy him some time in case he encountered anything hostile.

Luckily for the sole survivor, the combat armor that he always wore underneath, his suit of power armor seemed to have taken slightly less damage. In contrast to the power armor, the combat armor had been a heavily modified, already customized suit, having an increased resistance to damage due to the materials used in its construction.

The chest piece had been designed, by the brotherhood of steel, for prolonged engagements, and with the purpose of allowing the wearer, to survive prolonged engagements, until reinforcements could arrive (Steadfast BOS combat armor chest piece).His helmet was an old us army helmet with a connection to the army's satellite network, allowing quicker information gathering, thus allowing the quicker creation, and adaptation of strategies and tactics. The chest piece had been gifted to grey as a reward for helping save a beleaguered squad that had gone missing, and as a token of good will, in hopes of future co- operation between the brotherhood and the minutemen. (Destroyer's helmet)

The arm bands he had been wearing had been designed to both prevent damage while guarding a location and to protect from damage when engaging in melee. The first had been given to him by one of the residents of vault 81, at a reduced price mind you, after he helped them cure the outbreak of a new contagious disease. The armbands were made of polyester and had been reinforced and modified to be lighter, while affording the same protection, by mixing lighter alloys with the already existent materials and fabrics.( Overseer's right armguard, Destroyer's left arm)

Unfortunately, the armor on his legs had not been designed with such concerns in mind, and as such had taken some damage and would need repairs as soon as the situation allowed it. The armor on his legs had been designed to increase the wearer's agility and movement speed and had also been modified to be lighter, yet still offer the same mobility, while offering slight protection from hits taken from opponents aiming for crippling strikes. (Destroyer's left leg, Destroyer's right leg)

All that was left was to check, the condition of his supplies and equipment, and the results were both good and concerning. His pip boy was still functioning but was reporting glitches and was switching tabs at random, at least in the beginning, so he decided not to use it until he could repair it. His weapons were mostly intact, at least the non-energy ones, such as the gainer, spray and pray, overseer's guardian, justice, and the same applied for Kremvh's Tooth and the sword of wonders. When it came to energy weapons, things were more complicated. Most of the energy weapons he had were not functional, as the stress from the teleportation had broken some crucial components. Or they had been fried due to the high voltage currents, as was the case with old faithful, experiment 18-a, but surprisingly not with the last minute, due to its shielded capacitors. The same also applied to general chao's sword, as it had been for use against power armor.

While his equipment was mostly intact, the condition of his supplies was a whole other story. Due to his injuries, he had to use some of his medical supplies, but he still had enough to last at least a week. On the other hand, his ammunition reserves were not as plentiful. Thanks to the electrical currents he had been bombarded by, almost all of his ammunition had been lost, leaving him with limited ammunition for almost all of his weapons, except for his .45 rounds, which he carried with him, as he used the weapons chambered for them the most.

Having finished taking stock, and after coming to the conclusion that, modifying his power armor suit with a focus on damage resistance, along with his heavily modified combat armor, had been what had saved his life, he decided to head north in hopes of encountering any settlements. Luckily, he had prepared some supplies, just in case he ended up further than anticipated, so food and water would not be a concern, at least for the next three days, if he rationed it correctly and if he encountered any settlements in the meantime. Otherwise, he would have to use his survival training, which had been drilled into him back in the army, and sharpened during his training for spec ops. He could only hope he wouldn't have to resort to using his training.

A few hours had passed after he had arrived, wherever he was, and while he had not found any settlements yet, he had found, that the fruits he had seen hanging from various trees were edible and radiation free, while the water that was flowing through a stream he had come upon, was also radiation free, but more importantly; _**fresh and sparkling**_. Never before had he been more thankful for his pip boy's built in Geiger counter, as these discoveries meant that his old survival training was a viable alternative, in case he didn't encounter any settlements.

It had been when he had arrived at another river, in order to refill the bottles of water he had with him, when he heard it; the sounds of a scuffle, of somebody fighting for their life, and if he could hazard a guess from the number of roars, against multiple predators.

He then weighed his options: he could either help whoever was fighting, or he could ignore them, and continue exploring until he arrived at a he was contemplating his choices, he heard the voice of a child asking for help, and his decision was made for him.

Whatever was attacking that child was going to be introduced to spray and pray, or the overseer's guardian. _**With extreme prejudice**_ _._


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for the delay. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and who has added this story to their favorites and/ or followed this story. It tells me that people enjoy what I write and /or believe it has potential, and that inspires me further to continue writing.

Please enjoy what I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

 **Chapter 4: Understanding**

 **(Huntsman's POV)**

He was tired; he had been trying to protect the children with him for a while now, and having fought a deathstalker earlier on, might not have been a good idea. But that had been his mission, and he had been the only huntsman willing to come this far out in the wilderness. It didn't help things that it was his hometown that was been attacked, so he felt that he **absolutely had** to go. His team hadn't exactly been close, they got along fine, but they didn't interact much otherwise, unlike other teams who forged lifelong bonds, and who were also a rarity in the profession.

Because of the aforementioned reasons, and because, he hadn't been able to ask his team or another huntsmen team to help him, he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. But he would be dammed if he would go down without a fight, and if he would let them have their quarry, those kids had been the sole survivors of a convoy, and they had been so young, only 5 and 7 years old, a boy and a girl respectively. He decided then and there, he would attack the pack of ursas and beowolves in order to focus their attention on him, and allow the children to escape, even if it cost him his life.

And with a shout, he charged the surrounding Grimm, killing two ursai and a beowolf in the initial charge, and attracting the attention of the rest, and for a while, the plan was working like a charm, with him weaving between attacks, while slicing limbs off, but taking light damage. But then the universe decided that it was fun while it lasted, but it had to come to an end, and then to his horror, he realized that a group of beowolves had gone after the kids. ' _This how it ends then, huh' 'Oh well, at least I tried my best, I am sorry kiddies, I am sorry I couldn't protect you, but I will be joining you soon'._ And with the last of his strength, he managed to kill another beowolf, only to close his eyes, as he heard the cry of a child, as he prepared for death.

Instead of the sound of his flesh being torn, he heard the sound of short bursts in the distance, and howls of pain coming from the direction he had seen the children go, and the group of beowolves that had gone after them. For a while all was silent.

And then the head of the ursa that was going to kill him, exploded in a red mist, as did the heads of two beowolves next to it, with three more beowolves following the same fate. While still in awe, he noticed that the Grimm had noticed his savior and were moving to engage them. It was at this point that he noticed the appearance of his savior, they were wearing what appeared to look like a modified version of the atlesian mech's armor, modified to fit a human, it was also painted green, but was blackened, to the point that its original paint had almost faded. He also noted that his savior appeared to be carrying an assault rifle, which was switched for a sword when the Grimm had gotten in melee range.

It appeared that this new combatant had training in combat, as each move was fluid yet calculated, there was no hesitation, in his movements, and each shot and swing was precise, but while he was thinning the pack, he got overwhelmed, and to his surprise , a man wearing what had to be combat armor , jumped out and continued fighting, at least until two ursa majors, the last members of the pack arrived, those would prove to be a much bigger challenge, as the spikes on their backs proved to be too thick to be pierced by his sword, a lesson the new combatant learned the hard way, as he got hit by a swing, after trying to hit one of the two ursai. To his surprise and, slight horror, the guy spit blood, and backpedalled, to gain some distance. After ensuring he had some distance, he pulled a new weapon, an SMG this time it seems, and fired. A short burst afterwards and the ursa closest to him was turned to mush as the rounds exploded on contact.

The remaining ursa, on the other hand, became slightly more cautious, but its hesitation cost it, as it got set on fire and then had an entire clip of what must have been _**explosive**_ rounds unloaded straight to its head. After it fell, he saw him approach him.

The guy took off his helmet, holstered his SMG, and gave him his hand in order to lift him up. Immediately his characteristics became apparent, and it became evident that the guy had i **ndeed** been in some scraps. His face was scarred with one scar crossing almost the entirety of the left side of his face, while one of his eyes was covered by scar tissue and was crimson red, even inside the iris. He had a slight tan, brown hair, a beard, and his other eye was brown. He was also very tall, by his estimates at least 1, 70, and he also seemed to be surveying the entire clearing in which they were. Also it appears that his armor had taken some damage, in addition to the damage taken during the fight, as it was blackened and at least in the case of the greaves (or at least what he assumed were greaves) it looked like it would fall apart, while the chest piece seemed to have taken a hit from the fight with the ursa majors. As he was analyzing the new arrival, they were interrupted by the voices of the children.

(Nate's POV)

' _Mr. Evergreen, are you ok?'_ I heard two young voices call out, the kids I had helped shouted, towards the man in front me, who seemed battered, bruised and exhausted. Immediately after they called out to him they both ran over to him and begun checking on him. _'I am okay kiddies; I was more worried about you. Are you guys okay?'_

' _Yea this man in armor killed all the Grimm, you should have seen it Mr Evergreen. They didn't even see him, it was awesome!_ '. I chuckled but I also noticed, that while the young boy was having a blast describing how I took down the ''Grimm'' as he called them, the older sister was keeping her distance from me, looking at me with a scared look. I could not blame her, seeing my face; especially after Nuka world, had that effect on people. As I was scanning the clearing for any further '' Grimm'', I noticed the appearance of the man in front of me. Heavy and sturdy build, slightly shorter than me, scarred but not to the same extent as me, he had blue eyes, and with the same skin tone as the Chinese troopers, I had faced back in Alaska. For a moment I was prepared to shoot him, but I stopped myself. This was not Alaska, nor was the person in front me trying to kill me, but I will remain cautious, this is not the first time, people have tried to trick me, in order to kill me, or sell me, after all.

' _Thank you for saving the kids, I had given up hope, they are the only survivors, from a convoy headed to my village, and thank you for saving my life as well_ ' I heard him say as I helped him get up. ' _Think nothing of it, I was just trying to find the nearest settlement when I heard the commotion and I decided to help.'_ After introductions were completed, me, evergreen, whose full name was Lu evergreen, and the two kids whose names were silver and Porphyra Greenwich, as I found out, traveled to the nearest settlement, the village of 满月, or full moon, evergreen's home town. As we traveled I was asked if I was a huntsman, and from which academy I had graduated, to which I replied that I was not, and I hadn't, much to everyone's surprise. Instead, I told them I was a former soldier who took to wandering by himself after my tour was done. I then asked them to tell me more about the huntsmen and huntresses and their academies, in exchange for my own story.

The more I heard about the profession and the academies, as well as the relations between the academies and the kingdoms in which they were established, the more parallelisms I drew with both the commonwealth I knew and the European commonwealth, that existed before the great war and collapsed after its beginning; a fate that I believe would befall the kingdoms, should the current tensions continue to rise, something that seemed to be the case. Another interesting tidbit I learned was about the Faunus: people who had some animal traits, usually a tail or ears, and their treatment by the people of remnant. Apparently, Faunus were treated almost as bad as ghouls back home, except the getting shot on sight, at least in most settlements. I am glad the brotherhood wasn't here, or these people would be getting shot before they could even blink, because they would be considered filthy mutants by the brotherhood, at least by the more extreme members.

In fact the more I thought about what I learned, the more I was troubled by the organization of the huntsmen, as while an independent force assigned specifically to hunt the Grimm was a good idea, that same independence could be abused, or manipulated for someone else's gain in many ways, or even by their own government, a fact I was personally very familiar with, as I had found out that project safehouse had been undermined by the very company assigned to it, under orders from our own government. Another issue I had was the lack of a central command from whom huntsmen would get their mission, because while huntsmen were independent, from governments, and were given operational freedom in finding ways to deal with the Grimm, each huntsman or huntress, even the ones in teams, ended acting in ways they saw fit, where they saw fit, something that had catastrophic side effects, as while reinforcements arrived in one place, the Grimm overwhelmed multiple other ones, resulting in,at best, the halting of the Grimm attacks, while multiple towns and villages were lost , or at massive loses.

Attempts at creating a centralized command had controversial results as , in three of the four kingdoms, the academies from which huntsmen graduated, where also who they answered to, while the fourth incorporated its huntsmen to its military, thus creating further tension between the kingdoms, who are understandably, concerned about the rapid militarization of said kingdom. As former military, I could understand what they were going for, and it **was** a good idea but if handled incorrectly, which it was, it would be seen as an attempt at expansionism, and consolidating the nation's own power, at the expense of others. Also the incorporation of the huntsmen to the military and their subsequent use as specialist units went against the concept of huntsmen as an independent force specifically created for combating the Grimm, as being incorporated in the military meant specialization in dealing with human opponents, in the role of spec ops units.

The most concerning problem I found with the concept, was the complacency it created, because, from what I had heard villages, or cities outside the kingdom had to rely mostly on the huntsmen for help in case of a Grimm attack, help that many times would either be late, or worse, would never arrive, either because there weren't any huntsmen willing (something that I found utterly outrageous) or because there weren't any available due to the number of attacks, which resulted in settlements being lost, or establishing themselves and then being snuffed out.

In exchange, I told them my story, even though I excluded the facts about what happened in Nuka world, and my findings about the modus operandi of the _creatures_ that occupied it. When I was asked about how I gained my scars, I answered that I got them fighting slavers, and other assorted _creatures_ like them, during my travels. I also found out, about a very fascinating and unique trait: Aura and semblances, a manifestation of the soul of the individual, and ability unique to the individual which resulted from unlocking the aura of said individual. Apparently, aura also had the side effect of creating a force field, of sorts, around the individual which absorbed damage until it broke. That was a trait I would like to have as it would be extremely handy, and it could have saved me a lot of trouble, especially during the events of Nuka world. I also told them about the minutemen, and how they came to be, as well as how they had gone from a small group of people trying to expand, and survive, to one of the most respected groups where I came from, without telling them that I was their commanding officer. Much to my surprise, evergreen or Lu as he insisted I call him, seemed very interested in the minutemen, and kept asking me questions about them, even asking me if I could arrange a meeting between him and their leader (the irony is not lost on me) in hopes of establishing an agreement to help his hometown and he surrounding villages. It was at that moment that an idea came to me: I would create something similar to the minutemen here, to at least provide some assistance against the Grimm, or even help repel them until reinforcements arrived.

Before I could tell my idea to Lu, I stopped and gasped,as we had arrived at our destination, and the sight in front of me brought back memories; **bad memories.**

An: I would like to make a shout-out to courier 13 and his story _Conviction_ and Loftiest Milko and his story _when earth meets dust,_ that inspired my own story, and some of the ideas that I am using in this story. If you haven't read their stories, I would suggest you go read them as they are amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

Chapter 5: Memories of the past and future possibilities

When we arrived at the "village'' of full moon, I was stunned; the village was, in fact, larger than diamond city, and much livelier too. There were many two story houses, painted in various colors, with some three and four-story houses in between them, and a pagoda if I recall correctly, in the center of the town. It brought back memories, both good and bad: good because the liveliness that permeated the surrounding area, reminded me of goodneigbour and diamond city, in addition to being a nice contrast to the picture that had been painted during my discussion with Lu as the village seemed to be thriving, even though many could argue that the prosperity I was seeing came at the cost of many smaller settlements popping up and being snuffed out shortly after, it was still an inspiring sight to see.

The bad memories came from the fact that the village was almost a splitting image of a district where one of my previous squad mates and one my closest friends, staff sergeant R.B. Vickers, fought during his deployment in Nanjing and later shanghai, even though that would not dissuade me from helping those people if it became necessary. I was invited to join Lu in bringing the kids in contact with their relatives who lived in the village, in order to ' _Provide a complete account of what happened'_ , to put it in his own words and because he believed I should also be thanked for saving both his life and the kids.

Initially I refused, because I wanted to explore the city, see how people organized themselves in this new area I ended up in, but Lu insisted I come with him otherwise it would be considered an insult, also the younger of the siblings wanted me to join them and to hear more about my time as a soldier.

I did not want to tell them about my time in the army, because I did not want them to know about my time in spec ops and the the scale of the conflicts in which I participated, as from what I gathered during my conversations with them, including the elder sister, who after I told them the origins of my scars became more talkative, they had not experienced more than one large-scale conflict which they aptly named the great war; whereas we had experienced three, and while their great war had been extremely bloody, I believe our wars were even worse, and even more destructive, especially the war that set the stage for our great war, which ended with the entire planet irradiated all to hell, even three centuries later, to the point that everyone born in the wasteland has a residual resistance to radiation, with attempts being made to create medication to counter that phenomenon.

Another reason I did not want to tell them about my time in the army, was because I did not know how they would react to the absolute brutality displayed during the campaigns, at least the ones I participated in, as it was very common for civilians who resisted to be executed, as was the case with the Canadian insurgents, during and after the annexation of Canada during the conflicts that lead to the great war. Furthermore the sheer brutality displayed during the battle for anchorage would have most likely scarred them mentally; especially if I went into detail about the final stand of general Jingwei, as I had personally experienced the sheer ferocity and brutality the general had displayed, because I was the leader of the squad responsible for the elimination of the general. Even before that though the general had displayed how dangerous an opponent he had been, as eliminating his forces had been a very grueling matter, a matter not helped by our own command's megalomania, especially general chase.

As we passed through the city I was reminded of diamond city, due to the large amount of people that were moving around, going to their jobs or in other places, and in general beginning their day. It was a peaceful sight, one that I, unfortunately, I didn't have the time to enjoy back home, due to the raider attacks at first, and then because I had to undergo therapy due to my actions in Nuka world. Actions that while I understand **were** extremely unnerving to some people, including some of my companions, I believe were justified at least in regards to Nisha and mason, both of whom had displayed extremely animalistic behavior, and an utter lack of humanity, and as such had been dealt with remorselessly. I hadn't told my current companions about the events of Nuka world and the after effects for the aforementioned reasons.

As I was taking in the sights, I found myself continually in awe at the size and liveliness of the village, we arrived at our destination, a three-story house that had the emblem of a howling griffon at its entrance, above the door to be more specific. When we entered the house we were met by a group of five people, a man with ashen grey hair that seemed to be in his fifties, who must have been a huntsman in his youth, as his movements suggested a shift towards a combat stance the moment he laid eyes on me and noticed my scars, something that seemed to be mirrored by the woman by his side, who must be his wife, and who must have been a huntress in her youth as well. She must also be in her fifties, and while she was not as easy to spot as her husband, I could feel her scrutinizing me, and then there were three kids two boys and a girl, who were staring at me curiously, and with interest the moment they saw my scars.

After introductions were made, I found out that apparently, Lu had been the uncle in law of the kids I had saved and the man and woman that I saw were their grandparents, Raymond and Maria Greenwich, while the other children were their younger siblings: Euclid, Richard and hippatia Greenwich. While Lu explained the chain of events that lead to the rescue of the children, the other three children were busy asking me questions, like how I got my scars, if I had fought the Grimm, etc.

All the while their grandparents were staring at me suspiciously, because of my scars I can only assume, especially after they learned of how I got these scars from lu and the others.

Later that night, I was asked by said grandparents, to tell my entire story, as they had concluded that my entire stance while very similar to a soldier's, was far more rigid and alert. In addition, I seemed to always be looking around me for signs of danger, while always maintaining a guarded stance and appearing prepared to attack at a moment's notice. All those observations made my story appear suspicious according to them, and for that reason, they requested that I tell them my entire story, as my stance portrayed me as either an experienced veteran or a member of atlas's Special Forces or specialists.

It was impressive how close, yet how far from reality they were from the truth, as while it is true that I had spec ops training, I was not from this world, nor was I from atlas and I had no intention to join any of their academies. They could keep doing what they were doing, while they were training the next generations of huntsmen and huntresses, I would try finding a way home, or failing that I would try to help the people here in any way I could while remaining independent of any government.

After all, if I ended up creating something similar to the minutemen here, something that seemed to be becoming increasingly possible the more time I spent here, I intended for them to be independent of any government, supported and ruled from an organization that would have the interests of the people living on the outer edges of the kingdoms in mind not the interests of the central government of each kingdom. My tenure as leader of the minutemen, in conjunction with what I had read about the CPG and the meetings I had with the council that was formed while I was in therapy, left me with mixed impressions.

So in order to avoid creating tension I told them some elements from my life while maintaining some information that I absolutely refused to share, like my time in the events that lead to the liberation of Alaska, or the events of Nuka world. That seemed to alleviate their concerns at least slightly as while they were still suspicious of me, they were at least attempting to be more discreet about it, or that is how they appeared to me at least.

The next day, I was given a tour of the village, and I finally got at least a glimpse of the organization of said village. Apparently, the village that I found myself in was a major trade hub for the area, hence why it had expanded so much, something similar had happened with diamond city, and as such had managed to survive and prosper, while many settlements around them disappeared. In addition, the importance of the village as a trade hub had also attracted more merchants thus increasing the village's income and economic growth. As a result, more people started settling here, including huntsmen and huntresses, who as I found out, were mostly disillusioned after their experiences in the battlefields of the Great War. Such was the case with the greenwiches as their ancestors had acted as shock troops for the kingdom of mantle and after the end of the war had grown so disillusioned with the emperor of mistral, that they left and settled down here.

The apparent growth of the village over time gave rise to an elite composed of the merchants and of the oldest huntsmen families that had helped in the growth of the village. Surprisingly that elite did not use its influence to dominate, but rather, they promoted the creation of bonds with other communities, the creation of infrastructure to support the growth of the village and the growth of the surrounding communities as well as the construction of schools, museums and other educational, mostly, structures to create a well-educated youth. That… was a surprising development for me, having met very few merchants who actually cared about the communities they were a part of, something that, unfortunately, rings true about diamond city and the less said about those double stabbing assholes at Kessler the better, with the bright exceptions of a few merchants at both settlements and some of the settlements inducted in the minutemen.

Another side effect was the creation of a martial tradition in the village due to the presence of families of huntsmen and huntresses, which helped create candidates for the huntsman academy at the kingdom's capital. All that helped explain the large market I found at the center of town in conjunction with the multiple blacksmiths, armorers, jewelers, convenience stores, boutiques dust selling stores and other businesses I had found as well as the many dojos I noticed during the tour, but it did not explain one thing: why didn't lu have reinforcements or why didn't he have support from his hometown? What reason was there for the total lack of support, since the infrastructure to provide it was in place?

As it turns out, this village was a far away from the closest settlement, making help difficult to receive and most huntsmen teams from what lu told me were not always very close thus making such requests very difficult to put forth to other teams, in addition to some teams outright not caring, except if there was glory to be found or monetary rewards which while understandable, was kind of disappointing as a motivation for a profession created with the express purpose of hunting the Grimm.

When I asked lu why his hometown didn't provide support, he told me that most families that had huntsmen or huntresses had sent them to the academy at mistral for training, thus limiting the availability of defenders, and there was no organized militia to be found; both of these problems had been existent for years, and when they had requested that more huntsmen are assigned to the town, their request was denied, that had been why lu had requested that meeting with the leader of the minutemen, he wanted to ask if a detachment of minutemen could be stationed at the town either permanently or temporarily, until they could help train a militia to defend the town.

Both of those reasons struck me as very odd and I had the suspicion that was not the whole story, that some piece of the puzzle was missing, I assume that if something was missing there had to be some reason for the information to be withheld. As we continued the tour of the city, a common occurrence that I noticed was the existence of many children happily playing with each other, or just being merry, and surprisingly some of them had animal traits: scales, feathers, cat ears, dog ears, horns, and other assorted appendages and they were playing with normal human children. That was … a very touching scene for me, seeing children act as children instead of hardened adults was very peaceful to me, after the things I had experienced or read about during my time in the commonwealth. It was also touching to me because that signified that the people of this town at least **appeared** not to be judgmental bigots, but I would keep my guard up, after all, appearances can be deceiving a lesson the wasteland made certain to teach me **harshly,** I could only hope that if push came to shove and I had to reveal my past, they wouldn't be too shocked or too disgusted by what I had done, especially at Nuka world. While I was observing the scene in front of me one of the balls the children were playing with landed at my feet, and I noticed that all eyes were on me while the kid that approached me to collect the ball was shaking in fear due to my scars, but surprisingly another kid that came to see why there was a delay, was actually looking at me in awe like I was some legendary figure straight out of a comic book. After I gave them back their ball they thanked me and left to go back to playing, I could only watch with a wistful look in my eyes, as I wished that I could have been doing the same with Shaun. As I would later find out that moment of remembrance had been noted and would be used as an argument later on.

After my tour of the city I was asked to stay with the greenwiches, while I resupplied before I moved to the next town as I had informed them I would do, an offer I reluctantly accepted, as I had no currency to spend and I could not get a room at a nearby inn, I should have seen this coming but the experience of a new environment was a destabilizing factor.

Later that night while the kids were sleeping I was approached by the grandparents and lu this time, and asked the same request as before: to tell hem my real story, because to put it in their words : _' your story does not add up, when you described the minutemen, according to lu, you spoke of them as if you knew their leader and their organization as well as their history, while your tone was filled with pride and warmth, characteristics that people use for people they are proud of, specifically the tone used by fathers talking about their children or someone close to them. Furthermore, whenever someone mentions raiders or bandits or slavers we see you become cold and aloof, especially if children are involved. In addition when you gave those kids their ball back today you looked pained and afterwards, you looked at them playing wistfully, also, the_ _ **moment**_ _you saw those Faunus kids playing with the other kids your whole stance softened considerably as if a great burden was lifted from you. All that in conjunction with your stance suggest an experienced veteran with military experience earned in combat against human opponents, more specifically against hardened elements, something that is supported by your own admission that you earned your scars fighting against slavers and their ilk. Another point that does not add is your combat style because you took damage from ursas that are known to have a hardened hide as they grow older something that every soldier and huntsman or huntress knows ever since their first year at an academy. In spite of this, you executed the other Grimm with precision before they know you were there and used ammunition that is not used by any force we know of, except criminal elements, and you performed all that with a visible familiarity as if you have done so before._

 _Thanks to the above points we are forced to ask for your full story in order to ascertain whether or not you are a threat or a friend. So the question remains the same will you tell us your story or are you an enemy_?'

I then noticed that they were both carrying their weapons while lu was looking shocked at the turn of events. I then showed them that they weren't the only ones that could play this game as I revealed a fully loaded spray and pray and fired back my own question:

' _Do you believe that just because you are armed I am afraid of you? After all, as you said everything points to me having gained my experience fighting human opponents. So should we put our guns down and talk about this? I understand that my story seems suspicious, but you have to understand that I had reasons to keep my story vague, and if you will agree to talk, I will tell them to you, all I ask is that you listen without casting judgment, for the things I am going to tell you are things that will make you feel terrified to your very soul about how dark humanity can become_ '

An: Sorry for the long delay, chapter 6 is in progress.

I am always open to PMs, so if you want to send a message or you have a question about the story feel free to send a message.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

Chapter 6: Revelations Part 1

The staccato of gunfire could be heard loudly in the clearing, as a man in green armor attempted to dodge the swipe of his opponent's short sword. He then switched to his own sword and attempted, with some success, to halt the strike, while simultaneously bringing a newly equipped pistol in his hand to bear, only for it to be forced out of his grip by his opponent spinning for another attack, with his other short sword, which was avoided by ducking. Mid roll, man in green fingered a grenade in his free arm, which his opponent noticed but was too late to stop as the grenade exploded, temporarily stunning and blinding him.

To his credit, said opponent recovered relatively fast, managing to get some blind hits in, only to get hit in return. But the man in green wanted him to score hits so his survival instinct could be pushed to its brink, and after a particularly strong attack, which managed to push him back, he lashed out with a particularly strong attack, which pushed his opponent back and nearly depleted his aura. But said opponent responded in kind, managing to blindside him and score a critical hit, almost draining his aura. After said critical hit, the man in green started shooting at him with what was certainly a laser rifle, which left him open to further attacks while he deflected the laser beams as he closed the distance. When he got closer to his opponent, he unleashed some throwing knives he had equipped to keep him distracted, as he prepared to use his semblance, but he noticed that the man in green had stopped firing at him with the laser rifle and seemed to be preparing something as he just aimed at him. He soon got his answer as he dodged to the left on a whim only to notice that the tree next to him had a hole punched into it and he realized that he had to take his opponent out **fast,** before he could use the rest of his arsenal.

In the meantime the green armored man, having noticed his opponent was using his agility to his advantage to dodge his attacks, was trying to analyze his surroundings to gain the upper hand, and soon he got an idea, but it was incredibly risky. Nonetheless, considering his own aura levels were running low, he believed it was worth an effort. As his opponent drew closer preparing another attack, he continued firing with his rifle and the moment his opponent swiped his short swords at him, he dislocated one of them with his rifle and forced It to be lodged in the tree behind him, while he disarmed the other one by using his rifle to reflect an attack, which came at the cost of his rifle slipping from his grasp. What followed was a close quarters fight, as the two opponents exchanged strikes, a fight which resulted in a tie as the auras of both parties fell below zero.

' _Good fight lu_ ' said Nathaniel gray, the man in green armor, who had gotten his armor repaired and upgraded after his arrival to the village, _' Any recommendations on how to improve? I have picked up some sectors that I definitely need to improve in but I would appreciate some advice_ '

' _You too, but I am more concerned about that brutality you mentioned yesterday, because I saw it coming out today with that attack, and I am worried about what it could do, because it nearly depleted my aura, granted it was at low levels before, but still, it did a lot of damage man, can you imagine what it could have done to someone with a depleted aura?. Plus, the look you had in your eyes was becoming very eerie. As for areas were you could improve, I definitely suggest improving your swordsmanship, as well as your agility; also your endurance and strength could use some improvement even though I am certain those are more than likely side effects of activating your aura, in addition to the nightmare fest that was. That said, I believe you are going to prove a formidable ally for whoever you fight beside, I also pity anyone who decides to make you their enemy, especially any bandits._

Lu was referring to the events of the previous day when the sole survivor under pressure from his hosts had divulged information about his past, as they had asked him to do, which while easing their worries about him being an infiltrator, who would help bandits to gain entry to the town, also created questions about his mental condition, when he started describing the events that took place in Nuka world. Questions that would find answers when the sole survivor provided them with evidence regarding what he had found in Nuka world and the effect those discoveries had to his psyche.

 _ **The previous night**_

' _Do you believe that just because you are armed I am afraid of you? After all as you said everything points to me having gained my experience fighting human opponents. So should we put our guns down and talk about this? I understand that my story seems suspicious, but you have to understand that I had reasons to keep my story vague, and if you will agree to talk, I will tell them to you, all I ask is that you listen without casting judgment, for the things I am going to tell you are things that will make you feel terrified to your very soul about how dark humanity can become_ '

And so after both sides decided to calm down and put their weapons down, grey begun weaving his story, from his time in the army, to the events changed everything and his involvement in them. And so; he told them about his time in the army, the way soldiers experienced life, his involvement in the battle for anchorage, his comrades and his friends, the corruption that permeated all ranks of the army, and the sheer brutality that was displayed with vicious abandon during the conflicts that led to the Great War, and then he told them about the great war, and the horrors it gave birth to.

He meticulously described the nightmare that was the wasteland that the United States had become, the vaults, the raiders, the general collapse of society, that was prevalent after the conclusion of the war and the various factions that came to be after the war, and more importantly the discoveries that had been made in regards to the true nature of the vaults as social experiments designed to provide crucial information about human flaws so they could be corrected after the cataclysm that was the great war. In order to create an ideal version of the human race. Experiments authorized by the government, which were performed with complete callousness and an utter disregard for morality. When they told him that he either misunderstood the situation, or that the things he saw or heard could be attributed to other factions, he merely chuckled bitterly and provided them with the evidence he had collected during his travels, and he told them his story and what happened in vault 111, providing firsthand accounts to the fate of the vault thanks to the myriad logs left by the, at that point, long dead staff.

It was at this point that he begun to tell them about the circumstances that led to his arrival in remnant: his exit from the vault, meeting Preston garvey and helping the minutemen rebuild from the ground up, meeting his other companions while searching for his son, finding and killing Kellogg and the things he discovered about his employers, the institute. He also described his interactions with the different factions that existed in the commonwealth, and after telling them about the different situations and people he encountered, he told them about the greatest and most terrible, at least personally, discovery he had made: That the leader of the institute was none other than his own son, that the person behind most of the atrocities committed by the institute had been him, and everything that had been done, was committed on his orders , and that when he had been confronted about that, he had been completely unrepentant about his actions, even admitting that he had helped him get out of the vault not because he wanted to help, but mostly because he was curious how he would fare in the wasteland. When he noticed that his audience was about to ask for evidence he played them a holotape detailing that exact conversation, a holotape he had kept in the vain hope that what he had heard was some sort of fake message, which contained some sort message towards him, but those hopes were crushed brutally when he showed him he child synth that bore his name. A child synth that had his memories but didn't recognize grey as his father.

Afterwards he finished by telling them about the war between the institute and the minutemen, after the institute attacked them in an effort to neutralize what they saw as a threat to their continued existence. He made sure to describe how bloody and grueling that war had been and how they had only won due to the perseverance and conviction the minutemen had in conjunction to the support of the communities they had helped.

After all that it was time for gray to talk to them about his time in Nuka world, and the actions he undertook while he was there, the actions that would result in his temporary displacement from his position as the leader of the minutemen, and to the creation of a division in the faction despite everyone's to prevent it, due to the creation of the managerial council.

 _It was almost a month after the war with the institute was finished, and we were still rebuilding, when reports of increasing raider attacks came to the castle._

 _At the beginning we were not surprised, figuring that the raiders were merely trying to take advantage of the situation that had been created, but as the attacks increased evidence was mounting that these had not been ordinary attacks, that there was a design behind them._

 _Our suspicions were confirmed when one of our patrols got lucky and we managed to capture one of the raiders. Said raider wore different armor from the others and after some ''persuasion'' admitted that he was part of a different_ _faction of raiders called the operators, and that they weren't alone as there were two other factions alongside them, the disciples and the pack but refused to divulge any more information since as he said we couldn't do anything else to him,_

 _I would later learn that it wasn't an idle boast, but a statement, as it was usual for new recruits to the gangs to undergo extensive and extremely brutal beatings and tests before they were promoted to higher positions within the gangs._

 _After that we never again managed to catch another one but we managed to find a lead when some of our scouts exploring a terminal leading to an old amusement park, the amusement park of Nuka world, returned with a merchant who informed us that the amusement park had been turned to a commerce hub, but was occupied by the raiders who were using it as a base to launch attacks from into the commonwealth, asking us to help clean out the park._

 _Due to a lack of manpower due to the losses we had taken due to our war with the institute it was decided that a small team would go and eliminate the raiders; and I volunteered to lead them as I was available at the time, but, due to complications I was forced to go alone, something that would prove to be a blessing in disguise due to the fortifications the raiders had established._

 _And so I boarded the train to Nuka world, and set forth to discover what we were facing._

 _I soon got to experience firsthand how different the raiders at Nuka world were from the raiders I had faced at the commonwealth up to this point as they had fortified the terminal at Nuka world and used it as a death arena that whoever entered Nuka world had to brace in order to gain entry, assuming you managed to survive fighting their leader, or as I would find out later the person who had gained the most favor with the raiders. After defeating said leader I was made their leader instead as a part of a conspiracy by said gangs to replace the previous one as he had become soft, or so they believed,._

 _After that I began gathering information on the raiders: their organization, their leadership, where they got their supplies from, how they had united, anything that could be beneficial in fighting both them and any future attempts by the raiders in forming alliances. The more I found out, the more I realized that what we were dealing with was not some small time raider coalition, but rather the beginnings of an organized raider force, while the current gangs were really far from becoming the force I was afraid of, they were setting precedence for other raiders to emulate. And that made them a threat that_ _ **had**_ _to be neutralized._

 _With that goal in mind I begun working with the traders the raiders had enslaved in secret to use the various resources available in Nuka world and soon we had secured enough resources to fight them of but first they had to be weakened and that was easier said than done as the gang leaders were suspicious of me and didn't trust me even though I had their respect, so I first I had to find some way to make them turn against each other. Something that proved extremely difficult in the case of the leaders of the gangs, but was surprisingly easy in the case of their underlings when I made certain that said underlings were away from their masters. After that it became a matter of time and a choice of target_

 _A choice that was made for me by events themselves._

 _While trying to gather information about where to strike I found out how deranged my opponents were: The disciples tortured their victims extensively and killed them slowly, and then either drank or showered in their blood, I found bathtubs full of blood in their encampment. The operators had devised an aerosol mixture that allowed them to dominate the minds of people utterly and I mean_ _ **utterly**_ _and they were going to start mass producing it. And finally the pack was competing with the disciples in who was more animalistic as among their favorite pass times was feeding their captives to their pets; including_ _ **children.**_

 _Needless to say my targets practically chose themselves._

 _And so began the cleansing of Nuka world for after what I had seen, in my mind I was not killing human beings, I was killing some sort of creature wearing human skin like some sort of Halloween costume. The first to fall were the operators who proved to be inferior to their reputation, once I managed to restrain them to their HQ they started dying in droves. I then committed a mistake I shouldn't: I underestimated my opponents and became overeager, a mistake as you can see I paid for dearly. The disciples on the other hand proved to be far more effective, cunning and absolutely ruthless as their warriors were trained killers dedicating to killing and making their victim suffer, their leader nisha in particular was the most sadistic of them all. It was while I was fighting against them that I got this scar that you see every time you look at my eyes, when nisha ordered one of those bathtubs filled with blood dropped on me or near me either to disable me or outright kill me I suppose._

 _Instead, that was the worst mistake they could have made, for it triggered memories from back when I was a soldier during the Great War, and as such they woke up a part of my character that I prefer to keep under lock and key; a part of me that focuses in eliminating threats with extreme prejudice and is utterly remorseless and calculative._

 _Nisha had managed to get some serious hits on me while I was getting my bearings, including managing to hit my eyes and creating that scar you see but she soon realized that she couldn't feel her left arm, since it was laying some meters away from her, and that the fool that she thought she was going to torture was now slaughtering her gang with vicious abandon using grenades which seemed to cause bright explosions and when she tried to fight me again I … cut her limbs off using the sword of wonders, a blade that has a high voltage current designed to enhance the swords abilities while at the same time cauterizing the wounded area. After I was done dealing with her henchmen, I interrogated her and when she refused to give me the information I required, I left her to bleed after I punctured her stomach and her kidneys so she could feel the agony of her victims and as a mockery of her beliefs about strength and weakness._

 _Next to hunt were the_ _ **creatures**_ _that called themselves the pack. Since they spoke of merely enforcing the natural laws they were going to have said laws enforced onto them. What followed was a tough but utterly one sided battle as unlike my fight with the disciples, I had prepared some traps for the majority of them._

 _Still it proved a difficult fight and I got a few more injuries, especially against mason, but I got the information I needed after I blew his hands off. But my hatred was not yet sated so I continued dismembering him while he screamed, at the time I wanted him to feel the agony and pain he brought to others. You know what has to be the most ironic part about the whole situation?_ _ **He was a coward.**_ _In the end, mason begged for his life, started trying to justify his actions and how what he was doing was merely following the natural laws about the dominance of the strong over the weak. I can only think that it triggered more memories from my time as a soldier as those were the words general chase used to describe our dead soldiers, soldiers who died to satisfy_ _ **his**_ _ego, and soldiers who didn't need to die._

 _When reinforcements arrived, they found me sitting among the ruins of the pack's encampment; trying to get some prisoners I found out of their cages. I still remember the look of horror I saw on the faces of some of our newest recruits, when they took a look at me mostly, and the look of apprehension on the older recruits. The oldest recruits just passed by me, they had seen companions soon shed some light into why the reactions I received were so extreme, in regards to the recruits at least. They took me to a mirror at a nearby haunted house attraction, and showed me how I appeared to somebody looking at me: a man covered in blood from head to toe, with blood drenching from every surface of his body, mostly the arms and the palms of my hands, with a an eye that seemed to be colored crimson red, while my face was still dripping blood, both from my injuries from my fight with nisha earlier and the pack, and from my brutal torture and subsequent execution of mason._

 _The other reason was the state of Nuka world itself: there were body parts everywhere , and when we began to round up the bodies to burn them , we had to dump them in piles._

 _After all that I got patched up and went through an examination to determine my mental health's condition and the findings were damning, to put it nicely. I remember, seeing some of my soldiers looking at me with a look of sheer horror every time I passed by them; I needed therapy immediately. I was also asked to temporarily retire from being general of the minutemen while a council would be formed to temporarily manage the minutemen while I underwent therapy. As soon my_

 _actions in Nuka world became known tensions begun to rise with many members of the other factions accusing me of cracking under pressure, while others defended my actions considering the findings, and the almost never ending stress of having to deal with the request of entire communities, alongside the other factions themselves._

 _My companions proved to be true companions to me as none of them judged me too harshly for my actions when I explained to them my reason as well as the way events transpired. I expected them to condemn me to hell, I expected them to feel disgusted; they had every right after all: I hadn't just killed the raider leaders I had tortured and mutilated them out of hatred, not just for information as I kept saying to myself, yet they didn't._

 _Instead they comforted me saying that I must have reached my limit, that letting all my emotions , all my rage and hate towards the world and the institute, towards myself for killing_ _ **my own son,**_ _had finally reached its critical point_ __ _and all that burst out towards the most convenient target: the raiders at Nuka world. Of course, they did argue that while my actions were understandable due to the circumstances in which they were performed, I was the leader of the faction and as such I had to keep a cool head and not allow my emotions to take over._

 _They were right you know: I shouldn't have._

 _Which is why I underwent therapy, even though I knew it wouldn't do much; even though I knew it wouldn't change the fact that those memories , that part of me that was remorseless and ruthless would never go, I had to adapt to it, make it a part of me. So the next time it surfaced, for it would, I would be able to use it, incorporate it to my tactics and strategy._

 _The months after that passed quickly between therapy sessions, council meetings that would make any sane person throw themselves of the nearest cliff, and experimentation with technology uncovered from the institute, and it was during one such experiment with teleportation technology that I arrived here._

 _ **An accident**_ _brought me here._

 _Now that you know my story, what are you going to do?_

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long absence. RL got in the away

Part 2 will be ready soon.

Please review and express your opinion of this chapter as this is the first time I am doing a 2 part chapter and I would appreciate any advice or criticism you can offer.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 4 or RWBY they belong to Bethesda and rooster teeth respectively.

Change: a fallout 4/RWBY crossover

Chapter 6: Revelations Part 2

How do you react to somebody telling you that they are from another world? Some would respond that the best way is to humor them, others to put them in a straightjacket and send them to a phycologist because they need help, others would simply suggest you go with the flow.

All of those reactions are considered normal, but they have a major flaw: in the presence of evidence they crumble. Lu and his family were in such a state after Nate's revelations and the evidence he provided. To be fair to them, nobody on remnant save the remaining veterans of the Great War, could imagine war on a scale which Nate described: it was just unthinkable.

Even more unthinkable were the behaviors Nate described a large number of the survivors displayed. They were not, unfortunately, unknown but never to such a scale, even at mistral, the home of the largest black market on remnant, which was also the home of many bandit tribes, villages being raided and destroyed not being something out of the ordinary. Bandits involved in what could only be described as Grimm –esque and _worse_ actions, was something no sane being would like to even fathom

But the sheer and utter insanity-for it could not be described as anything else- was too mind boggling for the people of remnant to comprehend. The same could be said in regards to the revelations about the government ruling Nate's nation: the ''experiments" the enclave was involved in could only be described as an exercise in sadism and cruelty, atrocities disguised as attempts in preventing and correcting flaws that humanity would never cease to express, atrocities that in some occasions made the events of the great war pale in comparison, as while the atrocities committed during the war were considered normal as per the circumstances of warfare, the events described in the experiments were conducted in times of peace and as such they could not be justified.

And then there was the matter of the behavior of the survivors. While such behaviors were not unknown, they weren't so widespread, so organized, or as deranged as Nate described. At least that is what the kingdoms believed; those who had spent time in mistral would like to tell them otherwise. And that phenomenon was not observed just in mistral, even though it was most prominent in mistral due to the presence of the black market, it was also beginning to become more prominent in the other kingdoms as well, especially vale, as of late.

But the most disturbing issue at hand was Nate himself: by his own admission, he was a mass murderer. Granted that his victims were _anything_ but innocent, but still the fact remained that he was responsible for the death of hundreds of people. Not to mention his actions during the war between the minutemen and the institute.

His entire story itself could only be considered as a combination of a tragedy, a decent into darkness and an attempt at climbing back to then light. A tragedy in regards to the beginning and the outcome of the tale, the death of his own child, by his own hands no less, the very actions his child undertook, actions that any sane human being would be beyond disgusted with, and the fall from grace that followed afterwards when Nate ,understandably in his opinion, cracked due to the mental stress of having to deal with both his guilt over his actions for no sane person could handle killing their own child, and having to play peacekeeper between various factions all of which had a capacity to unite as much as remnant itself, meaning not much.

It could be described as a descent into darkness in regard to his actions in Nuka world and the utter brutality with which he dealt with his enemies. Even more disturbing to them, as it showed them that the man in front of them knew how to manipulate as well, and as thus was even more dangerous to them, was the way he dealt with the gunners: by systematically taking down their command structure and leading entire detachments of their forces to their doom, by offering lucrative contracts that lead to traps by raider forces or super mutants, with whatever survivors left being picked off by specialized units created under his supervision. That had also shown lu and his parents in law that Nate was indeed as they feared: a veteran who had gained his experience by fighting human opponents, and as such would be a serious threat should he ever decided to go rogue or if he was ,as they feared, a bandit infiltrator. Furthermore it showed them the extent of his training and how he had managed to rebuild the minutemen out of their ashes, as well as how he had managed to defeat an organization that had both technological and numerical superiority by their side; he was ruthless when it came to combat, and that was yet another warning sign in regards to how dangerous he could be. But for Lou, all those traits were godsend: here was a man that wouldn't hesitate to hunt down and eliminate the bandits that plagued his homeland, bandits that his parents in law had supported when they were forming, as a countermeasure to the increasing militancy of the white fang, the increasing Grimm attacks , the increasing tensions with the other communities and most importantly –to them at least- the **continuing prosperity** of the village and its **subsequent supremacy over the other communities-** that had been the actual reason why there had not been any reinforcements to aid him when he had been so close to the village, and the reason why he had been trying to arrange a meeting with the minutemen. An organized force outside the influence of the greenwiches would be massive step in the direction of the unification of the surrounding communities, the elimination of the bandits and finally culling this malignant tumor that had been responsible for his brothers and sister in law's deaths, for the greenwitches had not hesitated to send their own daughter to her death, when she had expressed an interest in unifying the surrounding communities in order to combat the ever increasing number of threats, as an independent and sovereign coalition .

In reality, he loathed his in laws, but he had to put on a show, that had been why he had been shocked when they had threatened Nate with their weapons and he had answered by revealing he had been aiming at hem with his own weapon. For the first time he had met someone that was willing to stand up to his in laws, refuse to play their game and force them to listen. For once he could hope that he had an ally.

A part of him felt like the bandits he despised for thinking of somebody as a tool to be used, but a bigger part reminded him that the man he was thinking of manipulating was a murderer and as such he was a good target. At this point he wanted to laugh bitterly: he had become exactly like his in laws, thinking of others as tools to be used and to be eliminated if they could not be used.

So he decided to tell him the truth about the village and the greenwitches after the situation had calmed down

And finally it could be considered a triumph in regards to what he had achieved: he had taken a faction that had for all intents and purposes been exterminated and had rebuilt it from its ashes into a force that could take on a force that could be compared to atlas in one to one fights. He had also, made said faction powerful enough to survive further assault on its independence and if said Special Forces were any indication, internal threats as well. In conjunction with the reformation of the command structure he had initiated and the training regimens he had helped created, he and his companions had pretty much turned what could at best be considered a militia to the beginnings of an organized military force in the span of a few months. Furthermore said "Militia'' had managed to beat a force that by all rights should have crushed them and yet against all odds they had won, and not only that. They had come out of that war battered and broken but stronger, with access to technology that even atlas would be envious of, in addition to having become a unified force instead of the rag tag bunch of barely organized militias run by influential and charismatic leaders, which would later disband after the deaths of said leaders, leaving the civilians they were supposed to be protecting without protection and at the mercy of the raiders , the super mutants and other threats of various kinds. N needless to say all that had been achieved after the institute had been destroyed and well after the events at Nuka world. All this had made the greenwitches consider "educating" Nate whom they considered to be a savage - for they considered him nothing else- to be like them.

Little did they know that said "savage" had been recording this entire conversation in case it could prove useful using a recorder he had recovered during his time in the institute, both in order to record the events he lived through and to be able to use said recordings as evidence or as blackmail material should the need arise. This specific measure had proven very effective in dealing with both the representatives from diamond city, and Kessler when they gad gotten a little too arrogant for their birches.

People might question why somebody would bother to record every event that they experience including most conversations they ever had. The answer is very simple: precaution. His experience in the army had taught him that events that are often ignored because they don't appear to be important, can have far reaching consequences, or they can become very , it never hurt to be prepared.

Even the most mundane things were always important events that impacted his life, in both expected and unexpected ways, but they always did. Even events as simple as taking a picture of his friends and him relaxing before they would go on a mission was useful as it allowed him to keep an archive independent of the official archive of the battle of anchorage, an archive that also showed the far more humane side of the us army, the sheer brutality of the battle for anchorage, the effects of the prolonged campaign and most importantly, and damming according to some, the megalomania and glory hound tactics general chase displayed and used, in addition to displaying the usually grim outcome that many American attacks on Chinese positions had, after the Chinese had time to come up with ,at least rudimentary, methods of counteracting the advantage power armor gave the US early in the war.

And the rudimentary methods, they had come up with had proven very effective, prompting the us to accelerate production of new versions of power armor such as the t60 version of power armor, the fat man mini nuclear warhead launcher, newer and improved versions of the plasma and laser rifles, the laser Gatling gun, not to mention the stunning developments in railgun and coil gun technology. If anything, the US -with the brightest example being high command- had underestimated both the tenacity and adaptability of their opponents and that had cost them severe casualties: wounded and otherwise.

That habit had taught Nate something very important: never under any circumstance allow yourself to be fooled, never allow others to feed you the information they want, not without them having provided evidence supporting their claims, but most importantly never allow yourself to be deceived by how things appear, **ever.**

It was this specific lesson that saved his life during the war with the institute, and it was this lesson that had helped him find out the truth about the institute's crimes and secrets, as well as allowing him to see just how far gone his son was and how set he was in his ways.

But that lesson had also had some very severe consequences for his psyche, as his skepticism would often cause fights with his companions, even in matters where it was pointedly evident that they were right, such as when he was convinced that there was a connection between mags and William black and the black family that surpassed their simply familial connection, believing that the blacks had been supporting their disavowed members with monetary rewards and supplies, in order to gain what they believed would be their own little support group and an additional source of income. Needless to say something like that did not apply, as while the residents of diamond city's upper stands were indeed arrogant pieces of shit who wouldn't last more than a few _**Pico**_ seconds in the wasteland, they weren't that far gone.

At least when he was still back at his planet they weren't, he cannot know how things were going now.

The situation he was in now, was too reminiscent of his time in the institute. Just like the institute, the area he was in seemed a little too good to be true, a little too prosperous for a community whose surrounding communities were under constant Grimm and bandit attacks, and who according to his 'hosts' were neither as large, prosperous or well defended as new moon was, which was at odds with the fact that new moon was thriving. The more he thought about it, the more parallels he found with two other settlements who thrived, but did so at the expense of the surrounding communities, at least in regards to the second settlement: diamond city and Bunker Hill. Both communities were thriving while ignoring other thriving communities around them in diamond city's case or dominating other communities through mercantile means and influence more often than not deceiving and cheating them in regards to various trade deals along with providing information to the institute in bunker hill's case, even though it could be argued that it was not done intentionally .it could be argued that back before the minutemen were reformed from their ashes , there were no other options if they wished to continue thriving or even survive for that matter, as there was no other group willing to protect them, excluding the gunners, whom no one, including the traders at bunker hill, trusted

That argument was sound and logical, but it was rendered moot when it was found out, that not only were they not being forced to provide information to the institute by use of force, but rather they were paid to provide said information, and the payment they received for said information was not a small sum, but rather it was a respectable one. Needless to say the railroad was not amused to find out that one of their main supporters was surrounded by backstabbing vermin and they started asking for the persecution, even execution in some cases, while the less said about the brotherhood's 'reaction' the better.

Due to all the above reasons, he was extremely mistrustful of his 'hosts' and he suspected that they were involved in similar foul play as both the institute and Kessler. The tour of the village he was taken to, only served to confirm his suspicions, as there was no way in hell that all the growth he was observing around him had not come at the cost of the surrounding communities' own prosperity and growth. Another thing that only seemed to confirm his suspicions was the absence of an organized military force, considering both the settlement's importance as a trade hub and its strategic location, as it is protected in three sides by steep cliffs, thus creating a naturally fortified position and an excellent location for a forward base, something that the inhabitants of the settlement seemed to be aware of as the large number of dojos, armorers, weapon smiths, and dust shops, which was totally at odds with the absence of an organized militia or any military force tasked with defending the settlement in general.

The absence of a military force despite the ever increasing frequency of attacks by the Grimm and bandits also further increase his suspicions that something was amiss, that the situation was far more complicated and, more than likely sinister, than it appeared.

It was for those reasons that Nate had come up with contingency plans should his fears comer to pass, and things escalated, for it was obvious the mistrust was mutual, and he could see from their body language and their actions in general that they were planning something, for while the story he had told them which included some parts of his life seemed to had appeased them ,it had been painfully obvious to him that not only did they not trust him but that they were also preparing to confront him in regards to his true origins, in order to ascertain whether or not he was someone they could manipulate or someone they would need to eliminate.

He was no fool. He had heard how they referred to him when they believed he couldn't hear them, how they would continuously demean and insult him behind his back, citing their 'superiority' over him and the other survivors of his planet. A superiority that was based on a very biased belief that remnant could never experience the atrocities his world has experienced, as the people of remnant were civilized as opposed to the savages and backwards people that had survived the great war that had ravaged earth.

As Nate himself could attest, his people had also been civilized, yet that did not prevent them from degenerating into monsters that killed, raped and pillaged at will or worse of they so choose. It had been a lesson that Nate was taught the brutal way: no matter how civilized a society claims to be, at times of war or crisis most societies will collapse after a while giving rise to all kinds of monsters in human skin. And remnant's own history gave credence to this lesson, as during their own great war. Entire villages and settlements of various sizes had been razed to the ground either by the Grimm or bandits and other fringe elements, while at the same time the militaries of the kingdoms and the specialized troops that would later form the huntsmen were too busy slaughtering each other, thus increasing the magnitude of the damage done. The only time there was any kind of reprieve, was when Grimm presence was too large for everyone involved to handle and even then it was only temporary and the massacre continued after the Grimm threat was eliminated.

For that reason alone, Nate had been prepared to fight hem if necessary, but he kept on hoping that It wouldn't come down to that. In the end they came to an agreement: he would leave new moon and never come back, and in return they would provide him with supplies so he could reach the nearest village, the village of xion.

Nate had accepted said agreement, and that had been how he had ended having a spar with Lu while they were conversing on how to handle the situation that was plaguing new moon.

Before said spar though, after his talk with the greenwitches and his subsequent talk with lu, Nate had his aura unlocked by Lu as a thank you, even though Nate suspected an attempt to carry favor also had something to do with it. Said unlocking had proven to be an exhausting, physically –and mentally in Lu's case- for both the parties involved.

 _Shortly after the conversation with the greenwiches._

 _And now you know why I loathe my in-laws_ _ **, they**_ _are directly responsible for the attack at the convoy that I was protecting_ _ **, they**_ _are directly responsible for the misery that has befallen the surrounding communities, but most importantly_ _ **: THEY**_ _are directly responsible for their own daughter's death, and my brother's for that matter, for the sole reason that they refused to allow the current situation to continue any longer, and were actively trying to take measures to ensure the growth of the other communities, something that would undermine the Greenwich's authority as you can imagine._

 _Which is why I am asking for your help, to at least improve the situation of the surrounding communities. I have no delusions that I can take them down on my own, which is why I am asking for your help._

 _I am very aware that I have no right to drag you into this, as you are simply a traveler, and one that is not of this world to add to that, but your experience in dealing with bandits and organizing militias is invaluable in this occasion, not to mention it's exactly what is needed._

 _I am also aware that I am practically asking you to involve yourself in a situation that is eerily similar to the events that ended up with you leading the minutemen and your son's death, but the truth of the matter is that you are the only one to refuse to be intimidated by my in laws, and to effectively tell them to stop trying to intimidate people for that matter, and as such you are far more valuable than you think, at least in the context of the situation. For all of the above reasons, I am asking for your help, but I will understand if you do not wish to not become involved._

 _Nate found himself at an impasse. On one hand he could help Lu out with his problem- and more than likely get involved in events that would more than likely end with him as a mental and physical wreck- or he could attempt to blend in a nearby village, learn more about where he was, and then attempt to find a way home, but there was still the question of what he should do if he couldn't go back home, and even if he could ,what he would have to do in order to ensure that he could go home._

 _Because of said questions Nate eventually decided to help lu in his fight, mostly so that he could create a positive reputation around him ,which he could later use to secure the resources he needed to get home, or in the event he couldn't get home, to ensure he could find recruits. A good reputation always had results after all._

 _They then set forth to unlock Nate's aura._

'' _We are bringers of light in the darkest of nights,_

 _We are the guardians at the gates,_

 _Where we walk, darkness fades to nothing,_

 _We are infinite in glory and unbound by death_

 _I unleash your soul and by my shoulder protect thee"_

 _Immediately after those words were uttered, a red light began to permeate Nate's body, and the clearing they were in. For a while things were peaceful._

 _And then finagle stroke again._

 _The light around Nate begun to change color until it initially turned to a crimson red, and then to a pitch black, black as the void of space, before an explosion swept across the clearing. Lu got blasted away from Nate but was spared the worst as his aura shielded him from the explosion. He then noticed that his aura had reached almost zero. He then looked to find out how Nate was._

 _The sight he saw would stay with him until the end of his life._

 _There were fires burning around Nate._ _ **Pitch black, soundless, smokeless fires, that w3ree burning the clearing without making a single sound.**_ _And then there was Nate himself: he was standing amongst the flames looking around at the disappearing cleaning. That was not what was abnormal, what was, and nearly scared Lu shitless, was that his eyes were_ _ **crimson red**_ _and that the flames seemed to be dancing around his frame without harming him. Furthermore when he looked at him he could swear he saw someone else manifest alongside him for a brief instance. After this nightmare fest, they decide to rest, and have a spar soon to get Nate acclimated to his aura and to further discuss the situation in new moon._

After having their spar and reaching the conclusion that in order to be able to handle the situation they would need to gain support, they decided to go their separate ways and meet at xion in a few months to discuss their progress.

And so begun the cycle of events that would see a series of changes sweeping across remnant.

Sorry for the long delay everyone, real life got in the way again in conjunction with problems finding inspiration for the story. Rest assured those problems have been resolved, and change is back.


End file.
